


Someone Just Like You

by Tarin2014tfan



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarin2014tfan/pseuds/Tarin2014tfan
Summary: Mikey asks Raph a personal question.





	Someone Just Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own TMNT or any of the characters therein. Some VERY rich dude does.  
> Rating - Mature Audiences ONLY  
> Story Warnings - Fluff, Implied Tcest, Swearing, Mentions of drinking (Don't like these topics? Do not read.)  
> Pairings - Raph X Mikey, Leo X Donnie. (Don't like? Do not read.)  
> Universe - 2003   
> Ages - Adults over 21  
> Chapter credits - Inspired by : A Woman Like You by Lee Brice

**Someone Just Like You**

 

It was a rare, quiet night for the turtles.

Nothing was in urgent need of repair. Supplies were well stocked. Crime was at an all time low.

The brothers were taking advantage of the lack of demand on their time and talents by engaging in whatever long neglected pastime they happened to come across.

Michelangelo, currently in control of the TV remote, sat on the sofa flipping through channels faster than anyone other than the orange banded turtle could follow. Raph lightly dozed in a nearby armchair, the wrestling match he had been watching long over.

Ever so often, the sea green turtle would cast a glance at his sleeping brother, a thoughtful look on his face.

Mikey's fingers paused on the remote. "Hey, Raph. What would you do if we'd a never hooked up?"

Thinking Mikey's question was nothing more than the set-up for a prank, Raph laughed. "I dunno. Probably fight with Leo a helluva lot more 'n I do."

Receiving no response, Raph cracked open an eye. Mikey stared blankly at some point halfway between the sofa and the TV, looking almost heartbroken.

Raph sat up in his chair. "Why'd ya wanna know?" he asked, curiosity and concern showing in his voice. 

Mikey shrugged. "No reason."

Raph rubbed a hand over his chin, giving his brother's question serious consideration. "I guess I'd spend more time wid Casey beatin' up dirt bags." The brawler gave a quiet chuckle. "Probably be twenty pounds heavier from eatin' take out since we both know I can't cook worth a damn. I'd definitely be givin' Fearless a run fer his money in da dojo."

Mikey hung on Raph's every word. The intense look on his brother's face told the emerald turtle this was more than some random thought born out of boredom. Mikey had been thinking on this for quite some time.

"I might spend more time fine tuning my bike." Raph gave Mikey a grin followed by a snicker. "I wouldn't know da difference between water colors and acrylics, let alone be usin' 'em. Watch more football, I guess."

"Like THAT'S possible," Mikey laughed, setting the soon to be forgotten TV remote on the coffee table.

Getting into the spirit of things, Raph got up joining his lover on the sofa. "But I do know dis much," he leaned in lightly nuzzling Mikey's neck. "If we hadn't a hooked up, I'd still be out dere searching fer da calm that you are ta my storm."

Raph knew he had Mikey's attention when a shy, sincere, no joking involved smile crossed the sea green turtle's face. "An' jus' so ya know, I wouldn't trade a single day of havin' ya by my side when I go ta bed fer a hundred years a sleepin' alone."

Mikey's smile widened, accompanied by an amused snort as the orange banded turtle rolled his eyes at his brother. He was very well acquainted with Raphael's charm.

A warm feeling washed over Raph. This was the Mikey everyone else rarely saw. The Mikey who didn't hide behind a goofy, carefree persona.

The REAL Mikey. 

HIS Mikey.

"Honestly Mike, if I didn't have ya keepin' my shell outta trouble, I'd most likely have everyone else on my case. Don'd be mad at me fer bustin' my knuckles open on my punchin' bag. Master Splinter'd be mad at me cuz I'd be drinkin' too much. Leo'd mad at me fer missin' patrol cuz I'd be playin' poker wid Casey. An' I'd probably be hoardin' money in some rusted tin can hidden out in da sewers ta support all my bad habits instead a givin' it ta da family."

Raph shifted around until he was half reclined on the sofa. He tucked Mikey in close to his side, laying his cheek against the top of Mikey's head.

"Ya know Leo gets pissed when I go out wid Casey, cuz I always come home hurt," Raph murmured softly. "An' yer pizza is da best in town. I might miss da feelin' a freedom I get when I'm ridin' down da highway, but I love watchin' ya paint. It kinds makes me feel da same way. I'd take dis lil orange bracelet on my wrist over sleepin' 'lone any day a da week."

Raph cupped Mikey's chin, gently turning his lover to face him. "Den again, maybe I wouldn't be in trouble wid anyone else, cuz if we hadn't hooked up, babe, I'd be spendin' all a my time searchin' fer someone jus' like you."

In the shadows of a darkened corner of the lair, another turtle watched his two brightly banded brothers cuddled together on the sofa. He felt a sense of satisfaction, and relief knowing his most volatile brother had finally found the one person in all the world who could temper his fire, and bring Raph the peace he needed.

He personally knew the contentment that discovery brought.

He didn't flinch when a pair of well muscled arms slipped around his shoulders, and a loving kiss landed on the side of his neck.

"What would YOU do if WE hadn't hooked up?" whispered softly in his ear.

 

Thanks for reading.


End file.
